


Never Wanna Wait For This

by HecticHemmings



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cuddles, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, i have a thing for michael calling luke lovebug so theres that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 21:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5064211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HecticHemmings/pseuds/HecticHemmings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some muke cuddles for you all.</p><p>Also, Michael loves to call Luke lovebug.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Wanna Wait For This

**Author's Note:**

> Based off this post: http://firstjumperonfire.tumblr.com/post/122060495378/okcupidescapades-one-time-when-i-was-a-little
> 
> Unedited bc I'm a lazy shit :-)

Another day, another city. 

Luke was tired. Like, completely _exhausted_ and right now all he wanted to was curl up in bed underneath a warm duvet and sleep but no, he couldn't even think about doing such a thing because they still had three more interviews to do then another phone interview before playing a concert that night.

The blonde let out a sigh, and Michael must have heard him because before Luke knew it, the dyed blonde was pulling Luke into his side, letting him rest his head on Michael's shoulder as they sat on a red leather couch, waiting for the next interviewer to turn up. 

"Tired, lovebug?" Michael asked, and Luke nodded against him. 

"Exhausted." He mumbled, smiling lightly when Michael moved one of his hands to run itself through Luke's hair. He let out a pleased hum, leaning up into Michael's touch. If there was one thing Michael knew, it was that Luke loved it when people played with his hair. It was Luke's weakness, and Michael loved the way the blonde practically melted into his touch from simply carding his fingers through the golden locks. 

"Only a few more interviews," Michael reassured. "Think you can last?" 

Luke nodded, although he knew it couldn't. Especially if Michael kept up the hair playing like he was, it was almost putting him to sleep. When the boys hand suddenly left his hair, Luke pulled away from his position on Michael's shoulder to look at the boy, his eyebrows furrowed. Michael laughed at Luke's expression, sending him a fond smile, "Sorry, lovebug, but the interviewers here." 

Luke rolled his eyes, pouting like a child while hesitantly pulling away from Michael's embrace just as the interviewer entered the room, sending them all a toothy grin while taking a seat across from them all on another chair. When the camera was turned on, she began to talk.  

"So, lads, the new album..."

-

"That rocked!" Ashton exclaimed, bouncing around the dressing room still running off the high he got from being on stage. 

Luke, however, was somehow even more tired that he was earlier that day. He could barely keep his eyes open as he sat on one of the couches, head fallen back and resting on the head of the couch. His lanky limbs ached and his head pounded and all he wanted to do was go back to the hotel but he didn't want to leave without Michael, and Luke didn't even know where he had gotten to. 

That is, until the dyed blonde came tumbling into the dressing room, arms stacked with beer bottles.

"I found the booze!" He announced, earning a cheer from Ashton and Calum and a wince from Luke. His head was _really_ starting to hurt now. 

Michael distributed the beet bottles he had to the other boys, popping the cap off of his own bottle before making his way over to Luke, falling onto the couch while holding out the last bottle for Luke to take. Luke shook his head, waving the bottle away, but Michael wasn't taking no for an answer. 

"You've gotta," He whined, moving across the couch so he could rest his body weight on Luke. "It took me _so_ long to get my hands on these, and you're not gonna have one? C'mon, lovebug, just one." 

Luke hesitated, but eventually have up with an unpleased huff when Michael simply would not stop giving Luke puppy dog eyes. He snatched the bottle from Michael's grip, knocking off the cap and bringing it to his lips to take a mouthful. Although it kind of hurt his throat, Luke continued to drink as long as Michael kept his dead weight on his side. 

Luke's tiredness began to wear off with each mouthful of the alcohol, his eye lids no longer heavy and it seemed his headache had worn off. Though, when he finally began to feel the buzz, one of their team members was walking into the room, telling them that a car was there to take them all back to the hotel. 

The band shuffled out of the venue, through the crowd of screaming fans before piling into the car. Michael and Luke settled into one side, Ashton and Calum the opposite. 

Luke let out a sigh, moving so he could rest his head on Michael's shoulder before letting his eyes slip shut. When did he get so tired again? 

"Not long now lovebug, and you'll be able to sleep." 

Luke hummed at that, and before he knew it he was falling asleep in Michael's strong hold. 

-

Luke woke sometime later in his and Michael's hotel bed, but Michael was no where to be seen. He glanced around the room, noticing the light shining from underneath the bathroom door. It wasn't even a moment later that the door was being open, the dull light illuminating the once dark room. Michael walked out, dressed down into a pair of his boxers. 

"Sorry lovebug, did I wake you?" 

Luke shook his head, tiredly making grabby hands for his boyfriend, "Cuddle? M'so tired, Mikey." 

Michael's heart swelled at the sight of Luke before him; golden locks matted against his forehead while his eyes that were barely open looked up at him tiredly. He looked so damn _innocent,_ and Michael just wanted to hold the boy and never let him go. 

Carefully, Michael climbed over Luke's body and settled beside the boy. Luke moved so he was resting on his side, face resting close to Michael's while he sent him a dopey grin. Michael draped his arm over Luke's waist, bringing Luke's body closer to his while he rubbed his nose against the blondes. 

"Love you." Luke whispered out, and Michael simply shook his head, smiling. 

"Shut up, Luke." 

"Mikey I love you." 

"Shh." Michael hummed, moving down to pepper kisses onto Luke's neck. The blonde began to let out giggles, nose screwing up at the feeling and Michael felt his heart swell again. This boy might be the death of him. 

"I could beat the shit out of you right now." Michael mumbled, lips still moving on Luke's neck, and Luke hummed. 

"I know." 


End file.
